Tarduk
Tarduk is an adventurous Agori of the Jungle Tribe. Early Life Little of Tarduk's early life is known. It can be assumed he supported his army in the Core War, however. Bara Magna He found his way after the Shattering to what became Tesara, where others of his tribe were gathering. He became a searcher and gatherer in the deserts and became known for his trips. One day he was captured by Skrall and forced as bait for Gresh. Vastus was going to go in his place, but Gresh was faster and managed to rescue Tarduk from Tuma and his Skrall thanks to another Agori assisting, and simultaniously destroying the Book of Certavus. Red Star While helping to get Arena Magna ready for the Grand Tournament, Tarduk found a strange object. This object led he and his companions Kirbold, and Crotesius, on a long trip through Bara Magna's north-west, through Iconox, and into the unknown. On the way, they encountered Surel, thought to be long dead. They also learned about the survival of the Elemental Lords, and the feud currently going on between the six of them. They were nearly killed multiple times by Lords and other dangers present through the uncharted areas of Bara Magna. After a trip lasting many days, the three companions arrived at the end of the Valley of the Maze, and at the Great Being's Lab. They didn't stay long, and never truly solved the mystery. Tarduk eventually returned home to Tesara as his companions reached the village again. He was later captured by Sahmad when the other Agori captured the entire village of Tesara. He was freed by Vastus. Holy Spherus Magna Empire After six months of living under the "Bara Magna Empire", he agreed to lead Mata Nui and Skrall soldiers to the Great Being's Lab for supplies and knowledge. After they arrived through the Valley of the Maze, the Elemental Lords engaged the Skrall and Mata Nui in combat. He fled the Lab in order to escape being slaughtered. Quest for the Moment's Reprieve Halix had heard about a device from Outer Shadow known as the Moment's Reprieve, and he had convinced Tarduk to be his guide. Tarduk accepted after some persuasion. Calif joined them as well, and the three set off towards the north. During the trip, Tarduk mentions that he had heard of the helmet, but didn't know any more about it. Halix reveals that it is a helmet that allows the wearer to escape death by going into the past of a person or object, and allows for free control in the past location of the person or object chosen. When Tarduk complains that they could have killed Tuma with it, done so much, Halix reveals it's not enough to create a paradox, since no one is present, it's just free movement through an empty past. They continue to talk, and Halix reveals that the purpose is to escape to the past to escape death, and equip yourself with weaponry in order to defend yourself upon return. Tarduk brings up that it should be given to a general in this time of war. Halix agrees, saying he'll give it to Mata Nui, and perhaps see it mass-produced for each soldier to wear. He then says that it can't work on the wearer, that it can't use the wearer's armor to spring into the past. They continued on for hours, finding dead land, dried water sources, skeletons of animals, and dead foliage. There was nothing beyond the actual desert except hard ground and death. Halix mentions that they can move for two more hours before resting to search again in the morning for the bunker of the Iron Tribe commandos that last held the Reprieve. He mentions that the commandos tried to strike out on their own in the Core War, but were butchered, and supposedly the Reprieve should still be hidden. Tarduk says they were like Bone Hunters when Telluris is brought up as one of the former leaders, showing how deadly things became for the Reprieve's possession. Calif questions how he knows this, to which Halix tells him they captured and interrogated one of the commandos in the war to learn this information. Halix tells them that they should rest, that it would take too long to reach the bunker at night, when they would be butchered by the creatures of the night. He assures Tarduk that he and Calif can protect him. Calif gives Tarduk a dagger to protect himself with if they fail. Moments later, movement comes and monstrous spiders appear, attacking the group. The two Glatorian fight them off, but they are soon overpowered. Tarduk does his best to help, for his own self preservation as well. As they fought their way through the spiders, more and more continued to come, using weapons against the warriors, making things difficult to handle. Eventually they killed enough of the spiders that they retreated, leaving the three alone for some time. They continued to move on to find a suitable place to make camp at a large dead tree. Halix rested and ate with the others for a brief period of time, and departed to find materials for the fire. On the next day, they found the shattered box in the bunker, and dubbed the mission a failure. Abilities and Traits Tarduk is a great adventurer and an archaeologist-to an extent. He lives for new challenges and adventures, and loves the mysteries of the past. He especially loves the Great Beings, and loved his search for the information on the Red Star. He has close comrades, but they don't share his love of mysteries and the past. He's fairly unique among the Agori for his passion of the past, instead of looking to the future.